


It's trapped. Just let it out.

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hp Timeline is Confetti, M/M, kinda angst, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's trapped and it's half killing you. Just let it out. Please?"******"But I don't think he wants to control it. Right Credence? "No you're right Tom. I'll just let it out."Tom Riddle came to America for power. But he ends up helping a hopeless soul instead. The soul's name? Credence Barebone





	

It’s a funny thing magic. All good and bright if in the right hands. Yet so easily moulded and used for much greater things into something dark and he dare say more powerful. At least that’s what Tom Riddle thought anyway. He smirked to himself has he delved more into thought and it seemed to him the farther he went into his own mind the better the argument his rationale had for him. But it was not against him. For that was the nature of Tom Riddle. He set his sights on something and he got it if he felt he needed it enough. His mind never got in the way of that. He didn’t care about consequences if they did not affect him. That’s why he was on his way to America. To meet a wizard that could potentially destroy the whole world. Only Tom wasn’t going to let that happen. That job was his and his alone

For now, the boy of 17 years old leaned on the railing of a small dirty white ship. His cold blue eyes stared into the rolling waves and his dark curls were windswept. He was surely handsome. But the problem was he knew this already and used it for his own selfish benefit. His charm was unending and people were drawn to him. People would say that even without the magic he would have grown up to be successful despite the fact that he came from a lowly orphanage.

In the pocket of what seemed to be a fraying brown jacket was his wand. His clothes may not be fine but nobody’s was on this ship. Muggles may have thought it was a decorative stick serving the purpose of a family heirloom or something but it was ways more precious than that. This ‘stick’ channelled his power and as mentioned before not always for the cause of good. It was slightly hooked at the end with quite a sharp point and seemed to be bone white. What seemed to be the handle ended ¼ of the way up it and from there it was straight and unadorned. Tom checked his pocket every now and then to make sure it was still within his possession.

The ship gave a violent lurch as it docked and a few people squealed. Tom rolled his eyes in disgust. There was plenty more things worthy of their fear. He thought he might conjure up one to show them but instead picked up a brown leather briefcase and went down the ship quickly to the customs.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic desperately needed a re-write so here I am!. The old one will be deleted soon due to clutter and such. If you have questions comment below!


End file.
